The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT), which is a system that automatically controls the mechanism of a manual transmission, transmits engine torque to a shifting mechanism using a dry clutch, unlike common automatic transmissions using a torque converter and a wet multiplate clutch.
In such a DCT using a dry clutch, a loss of torque generated by the clutch slipping while power is transmitted by friction of the friction material of a disc is converted into thermal energy and generates heat, but the DCT is vulnerable to the heat unlike a wet DCT because there is no cooling mechanism in the system.
We have discovered that when a driver repeats stopping and starting a vehicle in the first gear on a gentle slope, heat is concentrated on the clutch for the odd-numbered gears, so the clutch may easily overheat unlike common shifting.